A slickline cable is typically used to lower a downhole tool into a borehole. Once the tool has been used for its intended task, the operator may pull the tool out of the borehole by winding the slickline onto a drum from which it was spooled. A slickline cable may break or become stuck in the borehole requiring a “fishing” job to remove the slickline. Such a fishing operation can be a challenge.